1. Field
Embodiments relate to a memory module, and more particularly, to a memory module including a parallel test apparatus for simultaneously testing a plurality of ranks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices, such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), are produced after going through a circuit design and process step, a chip test step, a package test step, etc. During the chip test step or the package test step, the semiconductor memory devices are tested in various methods. Meanwhile, as the storage capacities of DRAMs have increased due to finer processing and the number of stacked DRAM chips has increased due to the advancement of semiconductor packaging technology and printed circuit board (PCB) technology, the capacities of dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs) have increased, thereby increasing a test time and a test cost. Accordingly, although various conventional test methods with a reduced test time are used, it is more difficult for various conventional test methods to accurately detect a defective part and a location of the defective part.